1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in means for securing signs and the like to fence posts and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved means for securing signs to metallic fence posts without modification of the fence post itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advertising sign boards, and the like, are frequently secured to the upright posts of barbed wire fences, and the like, for display purposes. The fence posts are usually constructed of metal and are normally of a substantially T-shaped cross sectional configuration. At the present time, it is difficult to secure the signs to the fence posts in that the cross sectional configuration of the post does not lend itself to receiving the sign thereagainst, and it is usually necessary to bore holes in the fence post, or otherwise modify the structure of the post in order to secure the sign or the like thereto. Since most of these fence posts are in remote locations, it is difficult to modify the metal posts because most manually operated cutting tools, or the like, are not sufficiently powerful for penetrating the metallic material of the fence post, and electricity, or the like, for operation of the usual power tool is not readily available. In addition, the owner of the fence may object to any modification of the fence posts.